THIS GAME
by MagentaPeace
Summary: My first encounter with him, This twisted way of thinking… "I don't want to lose to you," ...that was the start of...This Game.


**Hello! MagentaPeace here! I haven't been on this site for a very long time now, hmm maybe it's about 3 years already? XD Anyways, I had this sudden urge to start on a Kuroshitsuji fanfic so I uploaded the prologue of my story here!**

 **NOW LET THE PROLOGUE BEGIN! *drum rolls please***

* * *

 **THIS GAME, THE START**

 _Do you want to play?_

This game _of life and death?_

 _All of us are the chess pieces on the chessboards,_

 _the chessboard being the pathway for life._

 _Who's king, who's queen, who's merely a pawn,_

 _It's you who decide because…_

 _...you are the master of your own_ game _._

 _This_ game _you are playing,_

 _It's the_ game _of life and reality,_

 _versus death and dreams._

 _The door to each path you take,_

 _that's up to you to decide,_

 _because you are the key to that door._

 _Maybe your own_ game _would be intertwined with another,_

 _Opening doors to many possibilities - good or bad._

 _So do you still want to play?_

 _You do right?_

 _So let's start._

 **Enter: This Game.**

* * *

I remember that day was like any other normal day...

...well, that was what I had thought.

That moment when he had stepped foot into class, there was this unsettling feeling in my stomach. It was like a premonition for something, I knew it. Oh, how I had wished I had known what that something was. That day, the moment my gaze was set upon him, the moment I had seen those eyes of his, I just _knew_ something was bound to happen- I just did not know the extent of how good or bad that something was. His one lone midnight-blue eye of his and the other that was covered with an eye patch...it was like as if those eyes held a story. His stature held a air of mystery around him too. It was too way intriguing that it was hard to tear off my gaze from him, just like the others in my class but I had managed to succeed in the end. He was only an ordinary student like any others in the school - no built in his body, average height of a normal boy, no obvious emotions found on his face that told me that he had any bad intent - what could a normal boy like him possibly do?

...Well, once again, that was what I _had_ thought.

The last day of that very same week he had arrived in this school, he walked towards me. The hallway was so eerily quiet then...it was like he could control the way things were supposed to be. No other students or teachers were anywhere around that area at that time. It was just me and him. That time when he had walked down the hallway with a smirk evident on his face, he seemed so...inhumane...but that was probably my imagination.

...Again, that was what I _had_ thought.

Our conversation had been really brief that day at the hallway but it was enough to set that connection he had established between us.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he had introduced himself.

"Riley Andrews…" I did the same too except in a more softer and questioning tone.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

I had only merely arched an eyebrow then. ' _Maybe he just wanted to play some sports or something'_ I had thought then. I was wrong. The next moment he had spitted out all my hidden secrets and that was when I had known that this boy in front of me was dead serious and dangerous. Did he blackmail me? He certainly did. He was not a playboy and he definitely was not a shy kid either. He was so much more devious and calculative. His appearances would not have probably said much but there is a saying that goes: 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' This boy was that very saying.

So, that day, on the 27th August 2015, I had accepted his challenge.

My first encounter with him, this twisted way of thinking...

"I don't want to lose to you."

...that was the start of...This Game.

Both his game and my game were now intertwined.

* * *

 **How was it everyone? Hehehe~ hope you enjoyed it! I would love to have constructive criticisms from all of you! I'm not so sure if I'll be able to continue this story on a weekly basis let alone on a monthly basis since I'm a busy student~ *sweatdrops***

 **BYE BYE EVERYONE & SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
